The Bonds that keep us Sane
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: A petty officer's girlfriend is kidnapped to make him hand over some information but soon the case hits quite close to home for a popular NCIS agent....
1. Chapter 1

Untitled- NCIS Story

The Bonds that keep us Sane

An NCIS Story

Chapter 1

"I am so glad we got these 2 weeks of leave." Petty officer Mark Bennett said to his best friend as they drove through the streets of Baltimore, Maryland.

"Me too. I can't wait to see Izzy. I can't believe that it has been two months since I have seen her." Petty officer Michael Keenan said. His mind went to his beautiful girlfriend with her long chocolate brown wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Man, hold out on those thoughts until I'm asleep. First, I want some of Izzy's world famous Vegetarian Lasagna and Chicken Parmigiana." Mark said with a smirk.

Both men laughed and Mark sped up the car a little bit.

About 20 minutes later the two petty officers pulled up in front of a 2 storey house. They parked the car in the driveway and walked up to the door.

After knocking a few times and not getting an answer, Michael pulled out his key and unlocked the door. The lights were switched off but when the two men turned the lights on, they instantly wished they hadn't.

The green walls were streaked with blood, bookshelves had been overturned, the TV was smashed and there was what looked to be a bullet in the wall.

The two men instantly began calling out for Izzy and when she didn't answer, they ran through the house. When they got to the kitchen, they stopped. In front of them was a man dressed in black. He was holding onto a very beaten Izzy.

"Izzy!" Both men yelled.

The man in black spun around and without hesitating, pulled a gun from his pocket and shot both Mark and Michael in the arm before running out the back door with Izzy slung over his shoulder.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

Over in Washington at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service or NCIS, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped out of the elevator drinking his regulation cup of coffee from Starbucks.

When he got to the bullpen he was greeted with the sight of Tony sitting on Ziva's desk, Abby sitting in McGee's lap and Ducky and Jimmy standing in front of the plasma, all 6 of them chatting.

Gibbs smiled and his smile grew when he saw Jenny walking down from MTAC. His smile faltered however when he took in the look on Jenny's face. She indicated for him to join her in MTAC and it was only then did his team realise he was there.

"Hey boss, what's—ok later." Tony said as Gibbs flew past him and up the stairs.

He opened the door and walked in. He realised Jenny was talking to the NCIS director in Maryland.

"Gibbs" Director Booth said. Gibbs acknowledged his presence but turned to Jenny.

"Ok, I'll send my best team of agents to talk to them. Thank you director." Jenny said before the connection was cut.

Jenny turned to Gibbs and it was then he noticed she had tears in her eyes. He put his coffee down and wrapped Jenny in a hug. Her sobs lightened after a while before stopping completely.

"Now, do you feel up to telling me what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny walked over to the printer and pulled off a sheet of paper.

"NCIS agents in Baltimore got a report of two Petty officers who had been shot in a house. Upon entering the house, agents noticed that it was a bloodbath. Blood was streaked along the wall, the house was in ruins. Neither of the men lived their instead the house belongs to a 19 year old woman. She is dating one of the petty officers and they had just gotten two weeks of leave so they decided to visit her. The two men reported that a man dressed in black had beaten the young woman and was carrying her out of the house when they interrupted. The man turned and without blinking shot both of them. He then took off with the woman." Jenny said.

"So, why would you be sending us?" Gibbs said still not catching on.

"Jethro, the house belongs to a young woman by the name of Isabella Emilia DiNozzo." Jenny said gravely.

"Oh god!" Gibbs said. Jenny could only nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After hearing the startling news about DiNozzo's sister, Gibbs walked out of MTAC and back downstairs to his team.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked making everyone jump.

"Yes boss?" McGee asked. Abby got off his lap and he stood up.

"Get on the phone and book 4 tickets to Maryland for us and call a hire-car company and get a sedan. Alright people gear up." Gibbs said.

Tony, Ziva and McGee all followed orders but kept shooting glances at Gibbs.

"Jethro, what's happening?" Ducky asked.

"Just a case. Come on people lets go." Gibbs said before walking to the elevator. McGee kissed Abby quickly and the three ran to the elevator.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

After the plane trip Gibbs and his team got into their hired car and began the drive to the house.

"Uhh boss, I have been meaning to ask but why are we in Baltimore?" Tony asked. Gibbs just brushed off the question by saying "We have to interview some people about a case."

"Well, can't the NCIS agents here in Baltimore do it?" Ziva asked.

"No Ziva, the case was directed to us so we do it." Gibbs said ending the conversation.

The rest of the drive was passed in silence until they pulled up in front of a two storey house.

Something about this house clicked in Tony's mind but he couldn't pin point it.

"Something wrong Tony?" Ziva asked her boyfriend (Yes boyfriend- rule 12 was thrown out the window a few months ago).

"I feel like I have been here before." Tony said.

Gibbs froze a bit but continued walking.

He found the NCIS leader from Baltimore who told him all the details.

"Ok DiNozzo, McGee, sketch and photograph. Look carefully for any evidence and bag and tag. David, come with me." Gibbs said.

"Ok Ziva, I want you to interview the two petty officers who were shot. Take the car and drive to Baltimore General Hospital. I want to know everything." Gibbs said.

"Sure, Uhh Gibbs?" Ziva asked. Gibbs turned to his agent and raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering why you seem so- what's the word- weird today." Ziva asked carefully.

"How do you figure?" Gibbs asked knowing exactly what Ziva meant. "I mean," Ziva said "When Tony said that he thought he had been here before, you tensed up and when we got the call to come here, you were really stand-offish."

Gibbs sighed and said "Fine I'll tell you but you must let me tell DiNozzo. Ok?" When Ziva nodded Gibbs took a deep breath and said "The woman who is missing is Isabella Emilia DiNozzo, Tony's little sister."

Ziva gasped and said "Oh god." Gibbs nodded and then the two went their separate ways, Gibbs back to the scene and Ziva to the hospital.

Ziva wound down the window and called to Gibbs before driving off "You'd better tell him before he figures it out."

Gibbs nodded and Ziva drove away. Gibbs turned and came face-to-face with Tim and Tony.

"You'd better tell who before they figure out hat boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sighed again (he was doing that a lot lately) before saying "I'll tell you when we get back."

The two men nodded before they finished off their work.

With Ziva

Ziva parked in the hospital car park and got out of the car. At the nurses desk she flashed her badge and was directed to the petty officers room.

Ziva knocked on the door and walked in to find two very upset men.

"Hi. Im Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS. You can call me Ziva." Ziva said.

"Hi. I'm Mark and this is Mike." One of the men said then pointed to his friend.

"I am here to take your statements. Could you tell me what happened last night?" Ziva asked as she pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Well, we had just gotten two weeks leave from our unit and we were heading up to Izzy's house like we always do." Mark started.

"When we are not on base, we live with I-I-Izzy. She's my girlfriend. We are a family the three of us. Izzy's mum died a few months ago and her dad isn't around much. He has remarried a few times so she doesn't see him much. She has a brother but she hasn't seen him since she was 12 when he worked as a Baltimore cop. Izzy lived in that house with her mum until she died. Izzy was working towards being a doctor. Oh god. Why would someone do this to her?" Mike said as he broke down.

Ziva walked over to him and patted him on the back gently. Tears sprung into her own eyes as she listened.

"Do you have a recent picture of Izzy so that I can show it around?" Ziva asked.

"Yep, sure." Mike said getting out of the bed. He pulled out a picture from his wallet. It was of Izzy and Mike at the beach. They were both sitting on a beach towel, Izzy in between Mike's legs. Mike had his chin resting on Izzy's shoulder and her hand was in his hair. Ziva smiled at the family resemblance between Izzy and her brother.

"Ok, thanks for that. If you can think of anything else or you just want to talk, here is my card." Ziva said handing both men a card

"Ziva, can you promise us one thing?" Mark asked.

"Sure what is it?" Ziva asked, knowing the answer already.

"Can you find Izzy for us? Please." Mike said.

Ziva nodded and then left the hospital.

As Ziva drove back to the house, she began to cry. She furiously wiped the tears away but they kept on falling. _ Tony doesn't even know that the missing girl is his sister. He hasn't seen her in 7 years. _

Ziva pulled up out the front of the house just in time for the men to walk out. Ziva got out of the car and leant against it. Tony noticed her red eyes and said "Ziva, what happened?"

Ziva shook her head and said "Nothing, Gibbs I got the statements."

Gibbs nodded and the four NCIS agents got into the car and drove back to the airport to get home. Tony wasn't convinced but he let it go. He let his mind wander to where he had seen the house before.

Back in Washington

When they got back to the Navy yard, the team went straight down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abs. We got a lot for you." Gibbs said after handing Abby a caff-POW.

"Ohhh yay. Is this the reason you went to Maryland?" Abby asked as she signed for the evidence.

Gibbs nodded and said "This is really important. A woman is missing and she needs to be found. This is all the stuff from her house in Baltimore."

Abs nodded before pulling out some of the evidence and examining it. She pulled something out and looked at everyone confused. "What's this?" she asked pulling up a piece of sticky tape with a red blood mark in the middle.

"We think it's a fingerprint." Tony answered. Abby nodded before scanning it into her computer and then hitting search.

"I'll call you if I get anything." Abby said.

The team nodded and walked to the elevator.

Up in the bullpen, the team assembled around the plasma to discuss the case.

Ziva read out the statements and brought up the files on the two petty officers.

"Uhh Ziva, just before you continue, Tony I need to tell you something." Gibbs said. Ziva nodded and stopped talking knowing exactly what Gibbs was going to say.

"Sure boss. What's up?" Tony asked as he sat on the corner of his desk.

Gibbs sighed before nodding to Ziva to pull up the picture of the petty officer and Izzy.

"Does this woman ring any bells to you? Now I want you to really focus on this please." Gibbs said.

Tony walked over to the plasma screen and stared at the girl.

As recognition hit him, his eyes grew wide and whispered one word before his world went black

"Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_--Flashback--_

"_Tony! Come play on the swings with me." 5 year old Bella said._

_18 almost 19 year old Anthony DiNozzo smiled at his little sister before swinging her into his arms and taking her outside. Just as they got to the door, a smash was heard from upstairs and Tony knew his parents were fighting again._

"_Tony, why do they fight?" Bella asked._

_Tony looked down at the little girl in his arms and said "I don't know bambino (baby). I don't know."_

_Tony and Bella played on the swings for a little bit and Tony asked "How was school today Bella?" _

_Bella launched into a full description of her day and it kept her distracted from their parents who were now screaming at the top of their lungs._

_Fast forward 7 Years:_

_A 12 year old Bella was crying. 18 months ago her and her mother had moved to Baltimore to be close to Bella's older brother Tony who was a cop. Bella idolized Tony. Now he was leaving._

"_Bella bambino please don't cry." Toby said as he packed around his baby sister who was sitting on his bed sobbing._

"_Bu—bu—but why do you have to le—le—leave?" Bella sobbed._

_Tony stopped packing and sat next to her. He pulled her into his lap smoothed down her hair as she cried._

"_I have to leave bambino because my work is in Washington." Tony explained._

"_But why couldn't you stay in Maryland and be a police officer still?" Bella asked._

"_Because Bella, I think I will enjoy working at NCIS then I will working at the BPD. I will miss you heaps mi carina (my dear little one) but I have to leave." Tony said._

_That afternoon after Tony's gear was all packed in his car, he turned to his mum and sister._

_He hugged his mum and said "I love you mama. Take care."_

_His mother wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Be careful." Tony smiled and kissed her forehead again._

_Tony looked back towards the front door of the house. Bella was standing in the doorway crying softly. Tony opened his arms and Bella came running before throwing herself into his arms._

"_Now carina, you need to take care of mama. Be strong. I'll try and visit and I'll try and write. I love you Bella." Tony said as tears came to his eyes._

"_I love you too Tony." Bella said._

_With one final kiss on the forehead, the brother and sister separated. Tony got into his car and drove off, looking back only once to blow a kiss to the two girls he loved eternally._

_--End Flashback—_

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he tapped Tony on the face.

Tony's eyes opened and he found himself surrounded by the team, Abby, Palmer, Ducky and Director Sheppard. Tony groaned and sat up slowly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You passed out. You were looking at the picture of your sister and you passed out." McGee said.

Tony stood up and looked again at the picture. Bella sure had grown. He had seen her in passing at their mother's funeral as he had to work a case. She had grown from a cute young girl into a dazzling young woman.

Tony growled at the thought of someone hurting his sister and his eyes flashed with fury.

"We have to find her boss. We have to find her so I can kill the bastard that hurt her." Tony said. Tony's eyes began to tear up and they lost the fierceness.

Ziva wrapped him into a hug and whispered comforting words to him as the control he had been keeping broke and he cried into his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Abby, we have gotta find this guy fast before it kills Tony." Gibbs said. Abby got the hint and raced down to her lab to keep looking.

Suddenly Ziva's phone rang but as Ziva was busy, McGee answered it for her.

"Agent David's phone." McGee said. He listened for a bit before turning to Ziva and saying "Zeev, it's Petty officer Mike Keenan, you know Isabella's boyfriend. He says he has some important news for you."

Ziva carefully let go of Tony who had now stopped crying. She walked to her phone and said "David."

After listening for a while she said "Ok I will need both you and Mark to come here. Charge you airfare and hotel bookings to NCIS but get here as soon as you can…. Yes…. Ok bye see you soon."

Ziva hung up and said "Petty officer Keenan apparently received a phone call today from Isabella's kidnappers."

Tony was instantly at attention. "Well what was the call about?" He asked.

"The petty officer wouldn't say but it had something to do with his work." Ziva said.

"Ok. McGee, I want to know what our two petty officers jobs were, where they were stationed everything. Ziva, you check out DiNozzo's sister's life. I want to know everything about her. Tony, you can either go home or you can help Ziva." Gibbs said.

"I want to help Ziva. I know nothing about Bella's life after she was 12." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded and walked to the elevator where he pushed the button to Abby's lab to see if Abs had anything.


End file.
